The End of Hyrule
by Woodsballer
Summary: Hyrule has always been saved by the Great Hero. But not this time. This time, Link is playing for the other team. Rated for Blood and Gore. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Hyrule

**The End of Hyrule**

**1**

**A/N: This takes place between LoZ:TP and WW.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all related characters, places, and themes are owned by Nintendo. The plot is owned by Shaden and is used with permission. This story is not used for profit in any way.**

He was sick of always being on the blade end of the sword. It was always the two of them against him. Fate was a cruel enemy. But if he could perhaps write his own fate, things may go different.

He'd had his eye on one particular lad for many years, watching and manipulating, making things just right. When the time came, things wouldn't go the same as they always did.

--

Link stood and stretched his back. He'd been leaning over too long. It cracked and he let out a content sigh. The sun beat down on his face, causing more sweat to collect on his forehead. He wiped it and took another swig from his water pouch. Life as a farmer's kid was hard.

A group of other kids from his village ran down the road at the side of the field. He held up a hand and waved, but they turned their heads and kept running. He lowered his hand slowly. It didn't help at all not having a single friend in the village.

Ever since he was a kid, it seemed that nothing went right for him. Someone else was always getting picked. Someone else received the special gifts or talents. And he was always left with nothing. No friends, no skills. All he had was the field.

And what did that give him? Nothing but sores and a farmer's tan. Every day it seemed he had some new scar, even after doing this for several years now.

He didn't leave the field until the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. His shirt was soaked with sweat like always and his pack of harvested wheat was slung over his shoulder. The path to the village was empty. A few people hung around in the village itself. But as he swung open the gate, they stopped and started to spread. Anyone on the path moved well out of the way and even those already giving him a wide berth took a step or two back.

Link didn't make eye contact with any of them. He just kept his face towards the dirt and trudged past them. Every day it was the same thing.

His house was separated from the village by a row of hills and up in a tree. It was the only house not part of the village and he was the only occupant ever since his parents passed on a year ago. He decided not to go in quite yet. Instead he dropped the wheat under the drying shelter and grabbed his wooden sword from the same place. Making sure no one was watching, and no one ever was, he parted the plants behind the tree and crept off.

--

Link spun, slashing the piece of wood through the air and chopping a flower from its stem. He twisted his hips and brought the sword over him and down in an arch. But he suddenly stopped the blade an inch from another plant. The air from the swing caused it to sway, but the wood never touched it.

Link sighed and stood up, his breath heavy and head wet. It wasn't true that he didn't have any skills. With nothing else to do, whenever he was sad, he'd always come here, to his secret forest clearing, and practice with his father's old wooden sword. Three years of practice hadn't gone to waste.

But it still didn't seem like enough. No one in the village cared about swordplay. And if anyone outside the village knew, he would very likely get drafted into the army. Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing…

He shook his head, sending the thought as far away as possible. His father had always said, "The army is just the King's way of showing power. It is as useless as gills to a bird."

Link just wished he had something to belong to. The villagers treated him like dirt, and there was no one that accepted him for him. He had met one girl once, but she was on the far side of Hyrule and that was years ago. No doubt she'd forgotten about him.

He retightened his grip on the wood and went into another dance of attacks, his form seeming to move like a ghost in the bright moonlight. He could almost see his opponents in the space around him, a group of knights covered in dark armor. One stepped forward and brought his thick sword down. Link crossed his blade, sending the metal off course. He stepped forward bringing the blade through the weak spot at the soldier's neck. It vanished from his mind and another stepped forward.

This came at him with a wide horizontal swing. Link spun back out of range and charged in with a thrust, but it was knocked away. He used the momentum from the parry to bring his sword downward, but the other did the same. Their blades locked, pushing against each other with all their strength.

Link sidestepped and twisted his sword, causing his opponents to fall to the ground and he staggered. Link stepped behind him and brought his sword low and up, sending it under the armor from below. He pulled it out and the being collapsed and vanished.

This time a lightly armored man with a thinner sword came forward. He attacked with a fury of thrusts. Link switched to a backhand grip and began to deflect them, using the flat of the blade to angle the attacks away. One attack came slightly higher, and Link grabbed the chance. He sent the attack and away and lowered himself into a spin, his blade flying just above the grass. It smashed into the soldier's legs and he stumbled and fell. Link brought the sword back up as he jumped. The blade came straight down and buried to the guard through the man's breastplate.

Suddenly the ground below him began to crumple. The enemies in Link's mind were forgotten as he tried to find his footing. But the earth crumpled into a sinkhole, taking him with it.

It wasn't a long fall. Perhaps only fifteen feet. But it still left his arm aching from the impact. He looked back up. There was probably no way he'd be getting out of here.

He pushed himself to his feet. It was almost pitch black down here. He couldn't see more than an inch from his face. Except…for a small light. It was far off, but he obviously wasn't going back up. He decided to be adventurous.

He went slowly, making sure he didn't trip on any rocks or roots. But after a while, he could get a look at his destination. The light was from the moon, somehow bright enough to light up a section of the cave below through a large hole above. The area was covered in grass with absolutely no rocks or other vegetation in the light. But most striking of all was at the very center of the glow. A sword, an actual sword, was buried into a square stone. The sword had a flaring blue guard and hilt, with a blade that expanded partway down. At the cross of the guard and hilt, a yellow symbol of three triangles added some decoration. A similar symbol was carved into the stone as well.

Link saw the sword and stopped. Something about it felt…different. It seemed to radiate an aura of power. He'd heard of a weapon of legend that had been used to seal away a great evil. But there were never any words about it directly; the legends mostly spoke of the Hero of Time who wielded the blade. But that was beside the point.

He took a step closer.

"_Hello, Link."_

He froze. Where had that voice come from? It was certainly dark enough for someone to hide, but the voice didn't seem to come from a direction. It was like the voice was just there. "Who are you?"

"_I am merely one who cares about the wellbeing of Hyrule." _A glowing circle materialized in the air. It looked like some kind of portal, for a man was standing just on the other side. Only his head was visible and even that could barely be made out. He had a thick red beard and grey skin. A large gold medallion hung over his forehead. _"And it is time we brought Hyrule back to the right."_

Link's gaze moved between the man and the sword. "I…don't understand."

"_I am Ganondorf, the one sealed away by the Royal family years ago."_

Link's eyes flared. "You're the Evil King from the legend!"

"_No. The King of Hyrule has deceived you and all the others. I am not the great evil. HE is."_

"How can that be? The people have prospered under the rule of the King."

"_Are you so naive? The Kind has grown fat, using the taxes from the people for his own gain. He uses his armies to harass the people more than to protect them. He has become the evil of the land." _Ganondorf pointed to the blade. _"There is the Master Sword. Only the wielder of the Triforce of Courage may wield it."_

"What does that have to do with me?"

"_Look at your hand."_

Link held up his left hand. A ring of light appeared on the back of his hand. It focused and three triangles appeared in the ring. The one on the bottom right glowed slightly more brightly than the others. Link could suddenly feel a sense of strength from it.

"_You are the descendant of the Great Hero. You are the one destined to take up the Master Sword and save Hyrule in times of darkness. Now is that time."_

Link's eyes wouldn't leave his hand, but he shook his head. "No…I can't do this. I'm nobody."

"_Your whole life people have despised you and treated you like filth. Don't you want to be a part of something great?"_ Link's eyes came up to meet Ganondorf's. _"Join me, and together we will show the world that you are worthy of honor."_

Those eyes were incredibly hypnotic. Link suddenly found himself walking forward. His heart became filled with a new purpose. He'd help the people of Hyrule in this time of need and finally show them all why he was worth something. "I'll do it."

He reached out to grasp the sword. Just as he did, the Triforce on his hand became a blood red. His hand curled around the hilt of the blade. It seared with heat, but Link held his grip. His lifted it up. With a small crack, it dislodged from the rock. The glowing symbol on the guard turned from gold to the same red of Link's Triforce of Courage and a dark haze spread down and over the blade. He pulled the blade up and pointed it straight to the moon. "Hyrule shall be ours!"

Ganondorf looked on and formed an evil grin. Fate was finally turning in his favor.

--

Link stepped out into the village at first light. Some others were already about, and they all stopped and looked over. They could all tell something had changed.

His everyday light green working clothes were gone, replaced by a long black tunic and chain mail. A sword was strapped across his back and the back of his hand dully glowed red.

He strode through the village. And the people gave him an even bigger gap than they usually did. He stopped at the village gate and turned back, looking over the small crowd that had started to gather. "Do not fear. I will save you all. Maybe then you'll have some reason to respect me."

He turned, but someone was suddenly there, blocking his path. It was one of the village elders. Most had taken to calling her granny. She was short with a bun of grey hair, but she was the oldest and wisest member of the village. She looked over his new outfit. "That cloth…resembles that of the Great Hero's."

Link looked down on her. "Stand aside."

Her face seemed to light up. "The Hero of Time has returned! In our time of need the Great Hero has come back." She took a step towards him, arms outstretched.

Link's hand rose over his shoulder. "I said, Stand ASIDE!" In one motion, the blade flew out through her neck and back to its sheath. The motion was so fast, the old woman froze. After a second, the head toppled to the ground and the body fell in the other direction.

The villagers froze in shock. Link just stepped over the bleeding form and passed through the gate.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Someone charged at Link's back.

Link crouched, causing the man to trip over him. He stood, flinging the man to the ground, and drew out his black blade. Flipping it in midair, he brought it down into the man's gut.

The man screamed in pain as he became impaled. Link leaned down into his face. "ANYONE that gets in my way I will cut down." He yanked the blade out with a sickening squish and slid it back into the sheath, leaving the village in hysterics behind him.

--

Link stepped out onto the great Hyrule Plain. In the far distance, Hyrule Castle pierced the sky, a bright white and blue beacon to travelers. Seeing it brought a feeling of hatred from the pit of his stomach.

"_You mustn't go yet. Alone, you will be no match for all the palace guards. Go to Kakariko Village. I will give you some creatures to aid you there."_

A shadow began to spread out in front of Link and expanded upwards. It formed legs and an elongated head. When the darkness evaporated, a black horse was standing in front of Link. Without a second thought, he jumped into the saddle and the horse carried him off.

The fields were mostly empty. At one point, a single guard was positioned at the Western Bridge. He held up a hand as Link approached. "Halt! Identify yourself." Link had used his sword to fling the two halves of his body into the roaring river below.

--

Kellik, the shaman of Kakariko, was preparing a medical potion when his body straightened and locked up. His nostrils flared as his extra sense picked up on something coming towards the village.

He ran outside into the dusty valley. The sacred spring lapped gently next to the southern entrance. It was the only way in from where the presence was coming. He grabbed his staff from the doorway, a long piece of whittled wood with an eagle skull and feathers at its point.

A dark horse jumped the gate and burst into the village. But it stopped and its single rider jumped down.

Kellik ran into the center of the pathway leading deeper into the village. "Evil presences shall not pass into this village!"

Link kept walking. "I'm not the evil one."

The shaman stepped into Link's path. "Whatever schemes you have here shall not come to pass!"

Link finally looked up into the man's eye. "Supporters of the false king will be struck down." He drew out his sword and swung.

The shaman was fast, and held out his staff to block the attack. The sacred wood held firm, stopping the metal. Link growled. "Let me pass and you may live."

The shaman met his gaze and then looked down. His eyes paused on the sword gripped in Link's hand. His will shattered. "The Master Sword!" Kellik jumped back and fell to a knee. "The Blade has been defiled!" He held his staff forward and began to chant.

Link looked down on the man for a moment, then turned and walked off.

Shelia had watched the whole thing. When the man in black finally left, she rushed over to the shaman. "Kellik! What's wrong?!"

Kellik looked up at her in pure fear. "The Blade of Evil's Bane has fallen. And so shall all of Hyrule!"

--

Link stepped into the dismal graveyard just behind the village. Dozens of tombstones filled the space, adding a grey color to the red of the rocks. A few even sported flowers from recent visits or natural intrusion.

He stepped through the graves, sliding his hand over the rough stones. At the other end, the ground was built up to a second level. He rose up the stairs and stood before the biggest tombstone in the space. The name carved there was of a great warrior who had once protected the village.

"_Do it."_

Link drew the blade from his back and plunged it into the earth. The ground shook and dark shadows jumped about, moving from tombstone to tombstone. Eventually, the shadows vanished and the space became calm. Link stood and replaced the sword. He kept his gaze on the large tombstone before him.

Behind, on the first level of tombstones, the earth began to quake and crumble. Out of each tombstone, a single ghostly lantern emerged, glowing blue or red. To the naked eye, it appeared as just a floating light. But they were actually Poes, forsaken souls that could tear a physical being to shreds without having to fear harm. The ghosts rose and gathered overhead.

Then the earth split, and skeletal hands and feet pushed up from below the earth. Whole skeletons stood, one from each grave. A few were missing parts, but it was not enough to slow them. Even being separated would not be able to stop these beasts. They could reform at a single command, making them an unstoppable force.

And yet Link only gave them all a passing thought. His greatest prize still lay before him. A bony hand tore up and clawed at the air. Link reached down and grasped it. He pulled and the remains below came up into the light. This one still wore scraps of armor, including what looked like a torn skirt and rusty breastplate. A helm came down to cover half of the face.

Link and the great entity shared a stare for a moment. Then the great skeleton placed a hand over its chest and kneeled. Behind him, all the other skeletons did the same.

Link turned and looked down upon his new force. "Long has the King of Hyrule made the people suffer. Tonight, we shall save them from this tyranny." He drew the black blade. "Tonight, the King shall DIE!"

The skeletons jumped to their feet, screaming in wicked voices that caused the entire village to shake.

--

"Sire, they are getting closer! The town is completely overrun and our final exterior defenses won't last long!"

"Understood." The great king, dressed in his long royal robe looked around the great chamber. His personal guard surrounded him. Another squad stood by the door, spears and swords ready. Everyone else had already fled into the tunnels, including his daughter Zelda. As long as she made it out, nothing else mattered.

The great door banged on its hinges. Those by it took an involuntary step back. "Hold!" They were all on their reserves of courage and he could tell. They'd had to stand there as the screams from the town penetrated the very stones of the castle. He wouldn't be surprised if most of them would turn and flee any second.

The wooden doors suddenly flung open and three blue lights rushed in. The forward squad stumbled, completely caught off guard. A few up front thrust quickly, but it only hit air. A slash of steel was heard and the man just keeled over.

It became pandemonium. Every soldier the lights touched just died.

The King watched in horror. They were Poes! But the only time Poes ever appeared was when HE returned.

Suddenly it began to slow. All of the soldiers at the front of the chamber lay motionless and the lights stopped to just float.

Link stepped into the chamber, dark sword in hand, and the Poes moved behind him. One of the soldiers rushed forward, sword drawn. Link stepped to the side and brought his blade through, cutting through him as if there weren't any armor on his body. He collapsed, his body almost in two pieces.

The King stepped forward, forgetting his guards. "Why do you come here?"

Link held his sword up, pointing it at the King. "I come for the people of Hyrule!"

The Poes charged. The soldiers panicked and fought back, but it was impossible. All around became mayhem.

But the King stood at the center of it, completely untouched. His eyes were locked on the blade that slowly approached. "You wield the Master Sword?! But that's not possible!"

Link stopped before the King. The Poes gathered, their job finished, but did not intervene. Link brought the sword forward and slid it cleanly into the King's gullet. "Your reign is over."

The King let it happen. There was nothing he could do. The Master Sword was in the hands of the evil-doers. Nothing could stop the destruction of Hyrule now.

As the blade withdrew from the king's body, a black light poured out from the wound. The King screamed as the darkness enveloped him. It spread over his body, seeming to draw in the light and creating an area of nothingness.

The darkness shattered, and where the King had stood moments ago stood Ganondorf. Link and the Poes all kneeled before their new king. He looked at Link. He should have thought of this centuries ago.

Lightning pierced the sky. And like a wave, darkness spread outward from the castle.

"Hyrule is MINE!!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2**

**A/N: A few people seemed to think that chapter 1 would be the only one. Now I know you know me better than that (FtET). **

Princess Zelda pushed up the wooden door and pulled herself into the open. The sun was gone, even though it should still be some time before sundown. The sky was dark, with absolutely no stars. She was mildly surprised that she could even see at all. But even without any source of light, everything could still be seen almost as well as in the hours just before dawn.

Behind her, a tiny blue light fluttered out after her. But this light wasn't a Poe, it was Tilia, Zelda's lifelong fairy friend. "I can't believe you're running like this. We should get back there and kicked those guys' #."

"No, Talia."

The little fairy turned and fumed silently. She hated always being forced away from the action.

"You could just go back on your own," Zelda suggested.

"What? And leave you alone with these buffoons?" She pointed back to the fully armored guard who was struggling to get out of the tunnel. The man suddenly slipped and fell back with a metallic crash. "Yeah. That would be a smart move."

"Well then stop complaining." Zelda crouched by the hole and helped the two soldiers up. They were all the guards that could be spared.

The first one stood up as straight as he could, but his lack of breath was causing him to huff. "Where…do we go…from here…_cough…_My Lady?"

Talia leaned in close. "Why don't you just lose these guys? They're about as helpful as dead leaves."

Zelda ignored her. "Why don't you take off that armor? We'll be able to move much faster without it."

The two soldiers nodded. "Thank god…Er, I mean, thank you, My Lady." They started to strip off the metal covering their chests and limbs.

Zelda turned to look at the castle in the distance. The sky around it was thick with dark clouds sparsely lit by cracks of lightning. The site of her home under such an attack almost brought tears to her eyes. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Obviously someone of pure evil," Talia said, moving over to lean against Zelda's shoulder. "You know who I think it is?"

"Don't say it!"

"What? You know it has to be…AAh!" She didn't finish because Zelda flicked her away.

She didn't want to think about what she knew to probably be the truth. She'd been taught all her life of the destiny that could befall her. The thought caused her to instinctively look down at the glowing mark on her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom had been passed down to every eldest royal daughter. And the story behind it haunted her dreams regularly. But if the time had truly come, she would need help. "We must go to Kellik."

The group set off, the soldiers now protected by nothing except by their primary leather, spears, and swords. It was a long walk, almost going a quarter of the length of Hyrule. Luckily, Zelda knew a short cut through the Western Mountains that greatly reduced the travel.

When they finally got to the mountain village, they were completely shocked. Everyone was in a panic. Mothers ran to and fro, carrying children and personal belongings. Men gathered in groups, each holding various weapons, that seemed to be talking war strategies. Random others were ransacking stores and homes for anything they could.

Zelda tried stopping some of the people, but they completely ignored her. Talia even slapped a few, which actually hurt more than it should for her size, and yet they still ignored her.

"Forget about them. Let's get to Kellik." The group weaved through the hysteria-infested crowd to the shaman's shack on the far side of the village.

They all burst in. "Kellik! Are you here?!"

There wasn't any reason for her to shout. Kellik was sitting on a chair, still babbling in an ancient tongue, with Shelia supporting him. Shelia looked up as the group burst in. "Zelda? What are you doing here?"

"Zelda?!" Kellik suddenly jumped up, seeing the princess for the first time in a long while. He rushed over, took her hand, and kissed it. "Thank the gods you are still alive and free! I was terrified that they might have already taken you."

Zelda could see the fear in his eyes. She'd known Kellik for a long time, and in all that time, she'd never seen him afraid. Even when a herd of wild boars charged through the village, he remained calm. So whatever was scaring him enough to have him babbling had to be big. She realized that she probably wouldn't have to ask, but did anyway. "It's happening, isn't it?"

"Yes, my dear. It is."

Zelda started to reel back. "I…I don't want to do this."

"You haven't a choice, Princess. Destiny will happen."

"Destiny…Destiny talks of a hero. The Hero of Time! He'll come! As long as he's here, Hyrule will be safe!" Kellik's face turned even more distraught, seeming to defy science. With it, Zelda started to become even more scared. "He will come. Won't he?"

"There is another legend; one that even the royal family knows little about. The King of All Evil, Ganondorf, was sealed away long ago by the Master Sword. No evil may touch that sacred blade."

"Yes, that is well known in the legends."

"But this isn't. There is a tale of when evil shall not only touch the blade, but will completely consume it."

Zelda gasped. Even the guards became slightly shocked, and they didn't even completely understand the legends. "How is that possible? The Master Sword is a sacred blade created to only be wielded by…" She froze, the true horror finally dawning on her. "No…"

"What is it, My Lady?" one of the guards asked. "What is so aweful?"

Kellik explained. "The only way for the Master Sword to become tainted is if the Hero of Time, the only one to wield it, is also tainted. And if ever a time that should happen, Hyrule will cease to exist."

--

Link kneeled before Ganondorf. "Castle Town has been cleared of any that still remain faithful to the king. What shall we do now?"

"There are still others in this land who would resist us." The Evil King stood up from his throne. "The only way for us to completely control this land is by using the Triforce. We already have two pieces, but we need the third." He looked down at his hand, the symbol glowing golden. "You must go to Kakariko Village once more. I believe the vessel of the Triforce of Wisdom is there. Bring her here, and our task will finally be done."

"It shall be done, My Lord." Link stood and left the castle.

Ganondorf started a low chuckle that grew into a full maniacal laugh. This was all too easy. Link was doing all of his dirty work for him while he relaxed in the lavish Hyrule Castle. Things couldn't be going better.

--

Link stepped off the bridge between Castle Town and the fields. The shadow began to grow before him. He jumped up before the darkness even faded, and the horse was off.

He was just approaching the valley when a tan boulder came rolling down. But it wasn't a boulder. The thing stopped and a creature stood up, blocking the entrance to the valley. It was a Goron, and a big one at that. "You may not enter the valley, evil one," he said in a low rumbling voice.

Link's horse stopped and he dismounted. As he stepped away, the horse faded into nothingness. "No one can stop me. Step aside or I will force you to let me pass."

"Not as long as I draw breath." The Goron dropped into a sumo wrestler's stance.

"That can be arranged." Link drew the black sword from his sheath. With a scream, he charged, sword held forward for a fast thrust. Something glowed as he approached. The sword suddenly stopped and was thrown from Link's hand. He watched it fly in slight shock. It buried itself in the ground twenty yards back.

He looked back at the rock creature. A bronze medallion glowed over his chest. "This is a holy artifact, blessed by the shaman Kellik. No dark blade can touch me."

"I don't need my sword to take you." He charged again.

The Goron brought a fist back and threw a punch. Link twisted from its path and grabbed the tough fist. He pulled it up behind the beast, putting him into an arm-lock. Bringing his foot up, he kicked him in the back and sent him to the ground.

Link followed with a jump and brought his foot up, aiming for the Goron's head. But the creature jumped forward and ducked into a roll, taking him away and causing Link's foot to smash into the dirt.

The Goron jumped from his roll and turned, facing Link. "Why do you do this evil?"

"I do as my master wishes." Link rushed again. But the Goron sidestepped, and he fell past.

"Have you no heart? The people of Hyrule suffer from your deeds. If you continue, you shall bring death to all."

Link spun, hatred burning in his eyes. "I'm doing this to help the people!" He jumped into an airborne spin kick that caught the Goron off guard. The foot caught him in the jaw and sent him spinning. Link lunged forward, grabbing at the Goron's chest. His fingers wrapped around the metal pendant and he pulled, tearing it away.

He kicked again and the Goron was pushed back again. Link reached out, grabbed the sword and twisted around, burying the blade into the lower part of the Goron's stomach.

The Goron became motionless. He didn't make a sound except for his labored breathing. His eyes remained down at the protrusion in his abdomen. "Is…this how you help people? Death?" Link froze as the Goron slowly brought his eyes up to meet his. "You have to admit…there's…really something wrong there."

Link silenced him by yanking out the blade, scattering entrails over the grass. The Goron fell forward onto the ground in silent agony. The wound wouldn't outright kill him; he'd have to wait and bleed to death.

Drops of water began to slowly fall. It started light, but the rain quickly grew into a downpour. Link stood for a minute looking over his kill.

As the Goron began to white out, he could hear his killer say, "This is my destiny." He thought he could here a slight waver in the voice.

Link left the Goron where he was and entered the valley. The village gate was unlocked and there didn't seem to be anyone inside. A few lights glowed from various windows. Sword in hand, Link stepped into the street.

A man jumped out into the street from an alley. He held a bow taught with an arrow notched. "Hey! Get out of here!" He took aim and fired.

The Master Sword flew up, sending the arrow away. The man stood completely shocked. No man should have been able to do that! He reached back and fumbled for another arrow.

Link started casually for him.

He finally grabbed an arrow and pulled it out. But he started to panic, and the arrow wouldn't fit onto the bowstring.

Link came up and sent the sword up into his stomach. The man's face screamed without making a sound and the body fell. The blade came out clean and Link continued on.

He got ten yards away when he heard a scream behind him. He turned and found a woman fallen over the body. She was crying hysterically, her tears mingling with the blood and rain pooling on the ground.

For a moment, all Link could do was watch. He'd done nothing to her. And yet she was there, in more pain than she'd ever felt. Something kept telling him that this was what he was supposed to do, but the Goron's words were blazing in his mind. This didn't feel right.

For an instant, his mind became completely torn in half. Killing was wrong! No human should ever have to slay another, and anything that required the use of outright murder shouldn't even exist.

But this is what he's supposed to do! He was the great Hero of Time, and it was his destiny to save the people of Hyrule. And this was the first time in his life where he had a purpose. Of all things, he didn't want to lose that.

And then the fight was over a moment after it had begun. With his sympathies pushed back and his task at the fore of his mind, he left the weeping widow alone and set for the shaman's hut at the far end of the village.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3**

Zelda tried to keep herself from losing it. Of all the times she had heard the legend, the Hero of Time always came and rescued the Princess. Yes, it was incredibly cliché, but that was how it was. If the Hero of Time was evil, there'd be no hope for her. "Oh, Kellik. What am I going to do?"

"You must be strong, my dear. Hyrule is already lost, but there may still be hope."

"How can that be?" one of the guards butted in. Kellik shot him a fierce glance and the man shut up.

"He's right," Zelda said her slowly swelling tears. "What are we going to do?"

"You'll do nothing!" The doors burst open and a crack of lightning lit up outside. Link stood in the doorway brandishing his dark sword.

The guards reacted remarkably fast, but Link was faster, sending their attacks away and slaying them effortlessly. He entered the house slowly, causing Zelda to back away.

"_Why is she so afraid of me? Of course, she is of the royal family. They are always afraid of losing their power."_

Talia floated forward. "Come on. Fight someone that can actually fight back!"

Link batted her into the wall with a swipe of his hand. "My master has need of you. Come willingly and you won't be harmed."

She took another step back. "N…no."

Link snarled. "Foolish girl!" He charged.

A glowing light appeared from nowhere. Kellik held his staff out and struck Link's chest. Link's steps faltered and he collapsed, his world shrouded in darkness.

Zelda looked on in horror as the light faded. "What…? Did you kill him?"

"No. He's only dreaming." Kellik knelt down and picked up the boy and moved him over to a bench, where he laid him down. "Poor lad. So young and yet to be pulled into such a struggle." Kellik gently laid a hand over the youth's forehead. A series of visions suddenly entered his mind, forcing him to pull his hand back with a gasp. A smile slowly formed over his face.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?!" Zelda said, her voice almost on the edge of screaming.

"There is still hope. His mind has been clouded. He's not completely under his own will. Don't you realize what this means?" Zelda shook her head bewildered. "If we can get rid of the darkness over his mind, we may be able to turn the tables a bit."

"But you said…"

"Yes, I know. Hyrule is still doomed. But there may be some way to save lives." Kellik held his hand over Link's face and his palm began to glow as he began to chant. Zelda recognized it as a very ancient form of Hylian, one that she didn't even know. The boy on the bench began to squirm.

--

Link was surrounded by people. And they were all screaming.

He was completely unarmed, and there was no one else around, but they all screamed out in agony.

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"No, I'm trying to save you!" He reached down to the nearest woman, but the moment he touched her skin, she shriveled up into a skeleton.

Seeing it, everyone else began to scream even louder.

Link brought his hands up and covered his ears. The screams were getting too loud. They were piercing him down to the bone.

A voice broke into his mind. _"This is your destiny."_ It was Ganondorf's voice.

"No…NOOO!"

--

Link bolted upright. "NOO!"

Kellik jumped back, instantly on alert. But he was surprised. The boy was crying. He leaned in to comfort him.

Link shoved the man back. "Get away from me."

Zelda stood almost terrified. "I thought you said he wouldn't be evil anymore."

Kellik shook his head. "The evil is still there. I cannot remove it completely, not even he can. But there is some good there."

Link pushed his legs over the edge and reached down for his sword. Kellik twisted his staff, pinning the blade to the floor. Link looked at the man, a fire in his eyes. "Move it."

Kellik returned the look, but slowly lifted the wood and Link picked up his weapon.

"What are you doing?" Zelda screamed. "You can't let him do this!"

Link stepped forward and pressed the blade to her neck. "Outside. NOW!"

Zelda slowly backed into the rain. "Kellik, do something."

He only stood and watched her as she was forced onto the black horse that rose from the ground. "I'm sorry, Princess Zelda. But it is all up to fate now."

Link kicked the horse and they rode into the darkness.

Kellik grabbed as much food and supplies as he could and left the shelter. He went into every house, gathering every villager he could, and began a slow climb up Death Mountain. Ironic to its name, he knew that would probably be the safest place. Talia fluttered after him.

--

The rain assaulted Zelda's face as they rode out of the valley and into the dark grassland. Within seconds her dress was soaked through. "Please, Link. You don't have to do this!"

Link kept his gaze on the trail, his eyes unblinking in the rain. "It is my destiny."

"You're destiny is to save the people, not to kill."

"Sometimes we must kill a few for the greater good of the others."

"That is no justification!" she shouted back, but she forced herself to resign. It was clear that she wasn't going to change him.

They rode in silence except for the heavy rain and squishes of hooves in mud. The city was almost on the verge of flooding when they arrived. Streams of water poured down any sloped surface like a raging river. The skeleton creatures and poes had all dispersed. Now, great boar creatures and large canines in armor patrolled the streets.

They stopped in the central square and dismounted. Zelda dared not try to run. There were simply too many beings that she'd have to fight through. It seemed her fate was inevitable.

Suddenly a door burst open and a single soldier stepped out. "Princess Zelda! NO!" He pulled out a sword and charged at Link.

Zelda held up a hand. "NO! STAY BACK!"

He didn't listen. He held his sword high with a feral scream. Link simply held out his sword and the soldier impaled himself, the blade sliding through his chest armor and out the other side. He stood for a moment with the blade out of his chest before he fell back and slid to the cobblestone. His blood mingled with the rain, creating a red stream that flowed away.

Zelda screamed as the metal rang against the stone. She fell to her knees in front of the body, not even caring about the rain anymore. Tears fell from her eyes that blended with the rain, turning her lips salty.

Link stood over her, watching. What did she care about this soldier? There were so many that she'd probably never even met this one, and yet she wept for him. "Let's go. He is anxious to see you."

"Don't you care at all about who you kill?" she managed to say through her tears.

"I kill only when necessary."

"But you still kill. There are better ways." The other creatures were gathering. The boar things held long menacing halberds at the ready, so Zelda gave the soldier a quick blessing for the afterlife and stood.

Link grabbed her arm and led her down the avenue to the castle, two large canine knights escorting them.

--

Ganondorf stood with his back to the door as they walked in. He seemed to be admiring a large stained glass window high on the far wall. It depicted the Triforce giving light over a large field. There was no light from outside, and the light inside was dim, so it was difficult to make out at this distance, but Zelda knew it well after being in this room many times.

"Your family has never done me justice, my princess," Ganondorf said without turning. Link and the Darknuts knelt while Zelda remained standing. "All I ever wanted was to rule Hyrule, maybe bring a few areas to complete ruin. Is that too much to ask?"

"You will never get away with this, Ganondorf! I will personally see to that!" She tried to sound tough, but her voice betrayed her fear.

He finally turned and looked down at her with a smug smile. "I don't think so. You see, all the pieces of the Triforce have now been assembled."

He held up his hand and a triangle of shining gold materialized in front of it. A similar piece appeared over Zelda and Link's hands. The three pieces rose into the air and touched with a brilliant gold light. The Triforce, complete with all three pieces, floated high up next to the ceiling.

Ganondorf looked up at the holy relic. "So long I have waited to lay my hand upon the Triforce. He who touches it shall have his dearest desire granted."

Zelda stepped forward. "I won't let you have it!"

Ganondorf almost laughed. "You don't have a say in the matter." He snapped his fingers.

Zelda gasped as a pain burst through her chest. She looked down. A black piece of metal was sticking out of her. With barely a sound, she fell forward as Link slid the sword out of her back.

Now Ganondorf let himself laugh. He laughed loud and long as the Triforce slowly began to fall. The whole castle seemed to shake with his voice. "FINALLY! IT'S MINE!"

Link walked forward to stand by his master. Was this the life he was to lead? Endlessly killing? Zelda had been blameless. She had never done anything to warrant death aside from stand between his master and total control. He watched the golden pieces slowly float downward. He could not abandon his darkness. He belonged to Ganondorf and could never be free of that. But he could no longer let the people suffer.

Ganondorf was beside himself with glee. His eyes burned with a heated passion. After centuries of plotting, years of watching his plans crumble, it was finally all coming to perfect fruition.

A sound of metal on bone seemed to silence every other sound in the room. Ganondorf paused and looked down at his chest, where black metal pierced from his jacket. He could sense Link standing behind him, hands clenched around the hilt. "What is the meaning of this?"

Link yanked the blade out and spun, bringing the sword along the ground across Ganondorf's ankles. His feet separated and flew off into the darkness. Without the support, Ganondorf fell with a crash.

The warrior stood over his former master. "This world is not meant for such violence and suffering. You claimed you were the one right to rule, they claimed they were. But it seems, that with all this bloodshed, neither has more right than the other." The Triforce stopped a foot over Link's head.

Ganondorf looked up. "What are you going to do? You cannot rule, and the darkness in you won't let you bring back the light. This was a fool-hearty move. You can't save Hyrule and its people at the same time!"

"I don't plan to." Link reached up and brushed his finger along the smooth gold, which glowed even brighter at his touch. "GODS ABOVE, HEAR MY VOICE AND MAKE MY WISH KNOWN!" He reached back and drew out the Master Sword with his other hand. The light from the Triforce washed over it, and the blackness was swept from its surface.

Ganondorf saw the blade, now restored to its true glory, and quavered. "You can't do this to me!"

Link ignored him. "WASH HYRULE AWAY FROM THIS WORLD! DROWN IT IN A FATHOMLESS RAIN, SO THAT NONE MAY HOLD ITS POWER!"

Even as he spoke, water began to lap at the door to the square. Lake Hylia slowly rose, taking the houses along its shores with it, as the water continued to pour from the heavens. The forests became marsh and then nothing but tree tops on a rising pond. Zora Spring flowed ever faster, washing even the mighty Zora out into the field. The Gorons deep in the caves of Death Mountain had no chance to escape. They became trapped under the rising tide, never to be seen again. The humans that could rushed to the highest points of every province, climbed trees, anything to get away from the encroaching liquid.

Ganondorf began to howl. "SOLDIERS! HELP ME!" Obediently, Moblins and Darknuts began to storm into the room.

Link ignored them. He brought down his hand from the Triforce and wrapped it around the hilt of the Master Sword, which was pointed down at Ganondorf's chest.

"SEAL HYRULE AWAY, AND LET NONE RETURN!" He brought the blade down through Ganondorf's chest a second time.

A shockwave blasted out as the blade was buried. The monsters charging at the Hero all froze in their place. The color slowly began to drain from the walls. The only ones still moving were Link and Ganondorf.

Link leaned in close. "No one shall ever have Hyrule again." He twisted the blade.

Ganondorf screamed as a light blasted from his chest. The light grew in intensity, covering them like a blanket, and suddenly vanished. Link and Ganondorf were gone. All that remained was the Master Sword upright, its tip buried in a stone pedestal.

--

Kellik watched as the water level quickly rose. From Death Mountain, one could have gotten a view of all Hyrule. Now, all one could see was water covering the land with a few new islands dotting the horizon. At long last, the rain finally ceased.

A group of others stood with him, a few families with children and one or two singles. He could tell what they were all thinking: their home was gone.

He turned back to the others. "Do not fear. We will survive. There are some plants up here, and the birds and fish will be our meat. Even without our ancient Hyrule, the people shall live on!" The crowd cheered.

Kellik turned and took one last longing gaze at the sea that now spread before him. The prophecy had come true. Hyrule was gone forever.


End file.
